


Bad for You (But Good for Me)

by Coranam



Category: One Outs - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coranam/pseuds/Coranam
Summary: A coversation is quickly derailed.





	Bad for You (But Good for Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2018, prompt: shotgunning

Toa was curled up with Itsuki in Toa’s bedroom. The lights were out, a movie was on, and it was raining. Toa rarely felt relaxed, but at the moment, he felt downright cozy. Without thinking, he reached into his bedside table and withdrew a pack of cigarettes and his lighter. Itsuki glanced at him, but quickly returned his gaze back to the tv. 

“How long have you done that?”, he asked, resting his head on Toa’s shoulder.

“A few years now”, Toa replied. “You?”

“Off and on for about three years now”, Itsuki said. “I’ve always been more of a social smoker. Maybe half a pack each month at most”.

“Hm”, Toa responded.

“Why do you do it?”, Itsuki asked. “Stress?”

“It was a bad habit I picked up in high school”, Toa said. “I haven’t managed to kick it yet”.

“It’s hard to imagine you not being in total control of something”.

“I still have control”, Toa said. “I could make myself stop at anytime, but I prefer not to. It makes me feel good”.

“Other things can make you feel good, you know”, Itsuki said, sliding his hand down Toa’s thigh.

“I can imagine”, Toa said, exhaling a cloud of smoke in Itsuki’s face.

“Rude”, Itsuki muttered, waving the smoke away. 

“Maybe”, Toa responded, rolling his eyes.

“Like this”, Itsuki said, kissing him softly. Toa watched him smile mischievously as he pulled away. Toa took another drag and pulled him back in. Itsuki kissed Toa until he couldn’t hold his breath anymore and exhaled into Itsuki’s mouth. Itsuki pulled back and coughed, holding Toa at arms length. “I should be annoyed”, he said. “But that was honestly just too hot”.

“I’m not surprised”, Toa murmured.

“Do it again”, Itsuki said.

Toa took another drag of his cigarette and let Itsuki pull him close once more, exhaling into his mouth, pulling away slightly while Itsuki inhaled. Itsuki drew him back in, and breathed into his mouth, forcing Toa to breathe in the faint traces of smoke. Itsuki took his cigarette and took a drag, kissing Toa again. They continued until Toa felt lightheaded, probably from not getting enough oxygen. Itsuki pulled back and put the cigarette out on the ashtray Toa kept on his nightstand.

“I guess both can be fun”, Itsuki said, grinning at Toa.

“I have to agree with you there”, Toa said, allowing Itsuki to rest his head back on his shoulder.


End file.
